This research has two related objectives. One is to model the motor organization of normal speech production at the planning, or input, stage of the process. This type of modeling is a continuation of the work of the present grant period and is a necessary preliminiary to the second objective of the project. This second objective, which represents the major emphasis of the proposed research, is to use the rules that govern the motor input of normal speech as criteria for correlative studies of deaf speech. The level of motor planning is the level at which articulatory breakdown in deaf speech originates. The experimental approach to both the normal and deaf speech studies is through the use of the techniques of electromyography, cinefluorography, and acoustic analysis. A multi-technique approach is required for the specification of both the spatial and temporal characteristics of speech production.